


【GGad】苍穹18

by dahliax



Series: 【GGad】苍穹 [18]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliax/pseuds/dahliax
Summary: 架空军事向AU，飞行员梗，基本参照二战时期的德国空军。年龄设定上，GG是ad的生父的战友，比ad年长20岁。人物OOC，OOC，OOC预警，年龄操作，不接受的请勿点击，谢谢。





	【GGad】苍穹18

在返校日的当晚，阿不思在睡梦中，竟发起了高热，他就这样一直迷迷糊糊地睡到了第二日的傍晚时分。当他蓦然从自己宿舍的床上惊醒的时候，身上的棉质睡衣都被汗水浸透了，卷曲的发丝贴住了头皮，那种黏腻的潮湿感觉让他份外难受。

阿不思的脑袋依旧有些昏昏沉沉，腹中空空如也。他发现床头柜上端端正正地摆着一个军用铝质饭盒和一个水壶，用手一摸饭盒发觉竟然还微微有点温度。一份焗土豆泥味道清淡，加上几片切薄的火腿肉，一个小小的黑面包再配上几片地道的酸菜，而水壶里则是一壶橙汁。准备这些食物的人显然是很用心的，这些食物很快被阿不思吃完了。饱腹的感觉让人重新开始觉得疲倦，阿不思在换了一身干净的睡衣后，重新投入了床的怀抱。他的确需要好好休息，就如那饭盒底下压着的纸条上写着的一样。

雷奥·哈特曼离开了办公室，他的脑内还回响着校长库恩的话语：‘最高司令部临时要求，最迟四个月内，要让这些学员全部可以实现单飞，然后就将他们全员整编入飞行联队。’这位资深的飞行教官眉头紧锁，眼神里浸满了无奈，他自言自语道：“才不过二十年而已，又要开始……真是疯了！”然而这位已过不惑之年的男子非常清楚，这些呼喊是无能为力的，仅仅凭借一己之力，改变不了任何事情。所有人，犹如处在滚滚洪流中，那向前不停碾压着的巨大车轮前，若不拼命向前奔去，就会被碾成齑粉。

入冬后，气候变得十分寒冷。威斯科夫的停机坪上，战斗机的螺旋桨极速转动起来，巨大的轰鸣声让人听不到其他任何声响。银翼的FW-191在空中划出一道弧形的曲线，继而逐渐向上空升去，宛如一只振翅高飞的苍鹰，稳健而优美。仿佛是要追逐着这架银翼战斗机的身影似的，一架机翼下方涂有明黄色标识的BF-108，以极快的速度开始盘旋爬升，然后在七千五百多米的高空中，随着FW-191一起开始同步向下俯冲，在接近地面的时候才改为平飞。这看似惊险的特技飞行，却结束的非常完美，飞行全程中未出现那种危险的尾悬状态。两架飞机前后降落在跑道上后，驾驶舱打开了，地面上的人群里骤然爆发出一阵热烈的掌声。人群最前方站着库恩校长，他神情激动地握着红发青年的手：“真是太棒了！你们将成为帝国之光，定会青史留名！”站在一旁的金发青年咧了咧嘴，懒懒地笑了起来，神情自信而笃定。雷奥教官平时严肃的面容上露出了一丝柔和的表情，他望着被众多学员簇拥着的两位青年，眉眼里流露出隐隐的骄傲来。

可是并非所有人都是兴高采烈的模样，也有人发出不满的嘀咕声：“有什么了不起的，只不过是家世好，就被吹捧成这样！”可惜这个不和谐音实在是太小了，很快就被学员们的喜悦声所遮盖。

入夜后，帝国航空部（注1）依旧灯火通明，空军最高司令部（注2）的将领们结束了一个重要会议。有两位文员打扮的年轻女性不约而同在办公桌前站起身来，她们相视一笑，为彼此冲泡了一杯咖啡用来提神，然后无可避免的，开始交头接耳。“你知道吗？听说吕特维茨少将和格林德沃少将在施罗德元帅（注3）面前吵了起来，元帅罕见地什么也没说呢！”“真的吗？不过他们本来关系就不好，争锋相对也没有什么稀奇的，不过施罗德元帅不是一直都很看中格林德沃少将的嘛，这次怎么没帮他说几句话？”“你不知道啊！听说呢，元帅夫人想把她那嫁不出去的侄女塞给少将，少将拒绝了。”“谢天谢地他拒绝了，不然我的心要碎了。像格林德沃少将那么英俊有为的男人，不知道谁能配的上呢？唉……”“肯定是哪家的大小姐，反正也轮不到你的，别在那里做梦了！”

此刻的吕特维茨少将正在自己的办公室里，郁闷地抽着烟，丝毫不知道自己成了他人的谈资之一。他的年纪比格林德沃大不了多少，是从陆军转入空军的，也算年轻有为了。可惜吕特维茨头顶的毛发一直不怎么旺盛，体型也属于圆润可爱的那类。他顶顶讨厌格林德沃那头金发，和那张好看的脸，还有那高挑挺拔的身材，统统都很讨厌。大楼里的女性不管是年轻未婚的，还是已有丈夫的，大多都会在看到格林德沃的时候，露出那种不知道如何形容的表情。‘像白痴一样的表情’，吕特维茨少将是这么形容的，女人们都是只看脸的白痴，他打从心底觉得如此。

雷根斯镇上还是一副周末的悠闲景象，不过酒吧的生意确实要比往日差上一些。比尔森酒吧的美艳老板娘曾向来店里的客人抱怨过，因为附近的飞行员学校开始集训试飞，全员禁酒，而且这个禁酒令将无限期延迟，让她的酒吧冷清了不少。镇上保罗旅馆的主人小保罗一直有一颗平常心，他的生意一直不咸不淡，勉强维持生计罢了。来旅馆的客人的确是各式各样的，保罗并不怎么关心，也许是幽会的情人，也许是过路的旅人，甚至还有隔壁酒吧喝醉了的酒鬼，管他是谁，只要预先支付了房费，其余的事情他都无所谓。

**Author's Note:**

> 注1:统称帝国航空部，就是管理空军的政府机关，其分为空军最高司令部与国家航空部。  
国家航空部是行政机关，主要负责规划管理、财政、民航与飞机生产。  
注2:空军最高司令部，指挥全国空军。  
都有参照二战时期德国空军建制。  
注3:这只是其中一位，空军元帅大概有六位，看我后文能瞎编到何种程度。


End file.
